


The Spark's Flower

by 16mgthirtle



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor: Tales of Asgard, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Albino, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Mutation, Oops, Pansexual Character, Smut, Story, Super Angst, Swearing, Tags, Violence, alternative universe, female - Freeform, for, pansexual character of colour, powers, sorry - Freeform, the
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16mgthirtle/pseuds/16mgthirtle
Summary: Things keep on getting worse. She is finding more of herself in different ways. Which in some are good and happy and others are through the pain.





	1. The ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Loki fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Loki+fandom).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is a first. I have always had an interest in X-men and mutants but also long the Avengers and everything that they do. So I thought to combine the two and to create a new character. If anything is wrong please let me know :p  
> P.s- I have put a slight easter egg in here connecting to X-men try and see if you can find it.

The harshness of winter had come and gone to other towns around the state but always stayed put wherever she was to go. The experience of warmth never arrived at her doorstep or in fact within a block of her. This was the curse from the age of three, not many are discovered at the age of three but with Grid everything was obvious as to what was different. Both her parents being olive skinned and both having natural dark hair, and yet to give birth to something completely different. Grid had less olive skin and had more of an ivory complexion with almost white hair in which lead her to be different. However, as growing up in school surrounded by others who were not like her she learned what she had to do. Using dark foundation painting her skin like a costume to cover her true identity and wearing masks covering up all of the faults she had persuaded her head to think.

 The wind rushing past her ears in which surprised her as the wind was loud yet not one paper strand hair moved. As if the wind was to make noise and to alert her of the people around her. The Normals. It was seemingly obvious on why her hair was not moving as she sluggishly moved in the queue behind the others who all looked glum for they had not turned around or lifted their heads up to see the newspaper headline. Although Grid had covered her paleness, and her white hair, the cold always leaked from her. It was like water seeping from a sponge as it was being squashed by someone's hand. The reason why the wind was so loud in the building was down to the fact of how the wind had noticed the oddness of the cold surrounding Grid. She had stayed in this town for a week now. She had no intention in doing so, she had just become accustomed to where everything is and also how everything worked within the town. She had never stayed so long in one town before. The idea of leaving was sparked every now and then but whenever nearly a flame was made it stayed unlit in fear of what to do and where to go.

As she sluggishly put one foot by the other and made a small distance, decreasing the distance to the end, she felt a tug on her sleeve. The action frightened Grid as she slowly turned around to find a small young girl below her hips. With a wide smile squatting to a position in which allowed her to become at eye level with the young girl to talk however no word was spoken from either of them for twenty seconds until the young girl opened her mouth to then close it.  The lack of last nights sleep and the loud whispering wind catches up and Grid can feel the anger slowly rising within her. "Whats wrong?" Grid asks slowly becoming angrier with each passing moment that the child doesn't talk. Grid isn't usually an angry person, mainly because she hardly interacts with other people. 

This time the young girl opens her mouth and words flow from her. "You're running, aren't you?" Grid tries to keep a straight face but must have failed as the young girl's mouth does a little smile. A sort of smug smile. "Don't worry so am I?" This is when Grid thinks of how the young girl could tell she was running.

"How did you know?" Her voice is cold but it seems to not affect the young girl as she smiles and puts her chin to her chest while sniggering.

"It says so in here." The young girl points to her head. "I looked at you and I saw how you left the last town." This makes Grid eyes open wide at the thought of this young girl being like her in some sorts. The young girl has jaw-length brown hair with the most mixed eye color anyone would witness. It was like looking into a mix of different paints.

"How old are you?" The girl shows both hands with all fingers up. "Your ten." A slight 'huh' escapes Grids mouth as she realizes how young this girl is. "How do you see-" Grid tries to phrase her words in a way in which the young girl understands. "How do you see people's stories?" The child yet again opens her mouth and looks as if will open her mouth this time, however, a woman much older than Grid turns up and drags a child away from Grid. Still squatting she looks at her hands to see how they were not covered in foundation. She pulls out her phone to find how neither is her face it was the color of Antarctic ice with blue surrounding her white eyes. Her pupil still there and with little color difference between her iris and the sclera but only a slight cream difference. She lost her cool, literally. Her skin isn't her actual skin color.  _'Now it is obvious.'_ The thought lingered in the back of her mind. She now came to realize that not only was the wind still loud that now in fact 50% of people were darting their eyes anywhere except her and the other 50% were staring directly at her. 

Moving her arms above her head her long spindly fingers grabbed onto her hood to pull further down her face so that new people coming into the building wouldn't see her face and that the wind wouldn't get louder. She looks to her hands once more to find that the color was still the white crystal color. She reaches into her pocket to find a lighter. Using the lighter she lit it and stared into the flame. While doing so she saw how the color left her hands and the foundation stayed where it was like before.

"Next!" Grid snapped her head up and let go of the trigger of the lighter and quickly placed the lighter into her pocket. It was her time to be served. Moving one foot in front of the other she slowly moved forward to the desk in hope that the foundation is now the thing covering her face. In front of her now was a glass panel in which had small holes in form of a circle to speak into and a small opening where the glass met the desk. "Where to Miss and any preference on a seat?" The woman looked down at her keyboard waiting for the answer to the question she had just asked.

"I would like a single train ticket to Westchester County, New York please, and I'm not fussed on where the seat is. Thank you." Typing on her keyboard at a fast speed which was quite amazing. Not looking up slid one individual ticket through the small opening. "Have a good day Miss." It then clicked inside of Grid's head. _'How would she know what sex I was unless she looked up earlier to look at me?'_ That was the reason for not looking up not because she was concentrating. Slowly turning around Grid made her way to platform 6a to get on her train, but before doing so left a small surprise for the people within the room. As she slowly turned around her finger touched the glass. It was only a slight touch, a touch in which lasted less than a second.

The sound being frightening to her as it sounded as if tin foil being bent and shaped in certain ways. Now looking up to find that the glass was now covered in ice in which included the small opening now covered in ice not being able to see out of the window but hearing multiple grunts and screams as she squinted to see past the ice. The entire floor was now as if an ice rink. With people falling over and many putting their hands out to balance themselves out while the ice never once fooled the young woman as she walked out of the room. 

Bringing the door to a close behind her ensuring that they were secure. Turning around trying to find whereabouts platform 6a was. Her eyes finally found platform 6a with her station already there with doors open waiting for passengers to arrive on board. Making her way to the doors at a fast pace for a number of reasons. Firstly how the entire room she had just left is now an ice room and the other is that the doors are secured with ice so it will be a long time before officials can get themselves in the room. This thought brought her pace down. The ice also probably interfered with the machines within the room and that means that the phone the woman can no longer be used to call for help like usually.

Steeping on to the cart looking down to see the usually words Please mind Gap in all honesty who has missed a gap as tiny as that. It as no wider than maybe than a phone.  _'I would love to meet the person who actually fell in between the gap.'_ She thought to herself as she crossed the small gap.

Entering the cart to see how all the seat were in rows and all labeled with a certain number and a certain letter. "Damn, these have changed." She can't remember the last time she went on public transport like this. Looking at her ticket to see that it said **Cart 5, row 35, seat**   **35a**. Looking to her left to see the label cart 7 looking behind her she sees how the next cart is number six. She starts to walk forward to progress throughout the carts.

Walking into Cart 6 she realizes how there are only a few people sitting and that they are all spaced out. Slowly making her way through Cart 6 she chooses to ignore the distant glares or the secret glares although they are not entirely secret if someone can tell you are staring at them. Now sitting nicely in her seat the train starts to leave the station. A sigh of relief rolls over Grid although no camera caught her face her unique looks are easy to spot out in an average crowd. 

While looking out of the window the sound of footsteps grew near not looking in the general direction and to instead looking out of the corner of her eye to see them. One young woman with a built frame with curly short red hair and one young man with also a built frame with blonde spiked hair. Both of them had sunglasses on, they sat on the other side of the train within the same row. It now only occurred to Grid that the train was suspiciously nearly empty except for Grid, the two on the other side and a few more within the cart. Now looking in front of her to the table in which her hands were rested she saw a better view of the pair and a sigh of annoyance hit. "Nice to see you Twinkle Toes and Legolas." She turned with a smile to the pair who both sit and stare at each other not daring to make eye contact with Grid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grid-Norwegian name


	2. A long ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grid meets a new agent to get her and confirms who the pair was and who 'Twinkle-toes' and 'Legolas' are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this just kinda carries on from the last one. Please let me know if there are any errors.

The cart rode in silence with Grid staring down the pair from across the cart. "Well, you here for round 2 of trying to lock me up like an animal!" This gathers Legolas attention for less than a slight second as his ears twitch. "That made you either angry or made you remind of what happened last time." Grid's smile is now gone and her eyes are no longer full of mischieve. They pierce at both Romanoff and Barton but not with anger but in observing.

_Click_

Grid looks away from the pair and out of the window to the scenery. The train was now on a different rail and going in the wrong direction. "I've been on this train route for about a three years now. The train always stays on the same rail until passing the big cow farm on which is not for a long time. Where am I going and what are you trying to do?" Neither answers her as they both just look out of their own window. "And when the train does switch rails it is to the right not to the left." Grid wasn't scared she was just annoyed. She didn't understand why they couldn't just leave her alone.

Silence rolls over the cart again except this time Grid lets the silence takes over this time. Turning to the scenery she thinks of all the things that could take place. 

 

 

> _They could try and take me by force but that didn't work last time, unless they've got some new technology. They could try and persuade me but that won't work either. They could use fire to try and make me come but there are passengers on board and they won't let any harm come to civilians. They could try and sedate me but they would have to be either extremely quiet or incerdible sectly for not to notice by eyes._

There were a hundred ways that they could try and take her but only a few would actually work if done extremely well. Hearing a slight shuffle Grid doesn't have to look next to her and look to her next seat to see what happened. "If you wanted a seat you should have just asked." Just as Grid had suspected the pair are now sat nearer and Twinkletoes is right next to her. Whereas Legolas is on the other side of the table but in the aisle seat just as Twinkletoes. However, there was someone new. Sat opposite her was a man. A man with a receding hairline and slight sideburns in which met just below his cheekbones. He was wearing a black suit and tie with a white shirt. 

"Agent Coulson." He gave out his hand for Grid to shake.  _This is new no one has ever had enough confidence to shake my hand. Does he know who I am?_ "Do you know who I am?" The silence was here again. "Cause if you knew me you wouldn't hold your hand out for me to shake? So do you know who I am or have your boss just sent you out with no information?" Agent Coulson kept his hand up waiting for Grid to shake it. However, she made no intention to shake it. Keeping his hand up who looked directly into Grid's eyes and spoke.

"I know who you are, my boss has not sent me on a mission with no information." There were a silence and Grid must have looked shocked. "I read up on you, well what we have of you in the S.H.I.E.L.D database I read up on, you have some amazing mutations." This made Grid suddenly become very stand-off and the piercing eyes returned. "How could you judge whats amazing unless you feel what it does to the person?" This didn't startle Coulson nor did it impress him. His face still held the complacent smile he had when he introduced himself to Grid.

"Becuase it holds potential." Although Grid's face didn't change itself her eyes became soft, she no longer had piercing eyes but neither did she have happy eyes either. They were just there looking to Agent Coulson. He had gathered her attention. "Now last time we tried to gather your attention we were a bit forceful." His eyes don't move from her eyes as Grid looks to her right arm. "This time we're trying a new approach. We want to help you?" Grid now looks up to him dead in the eyes with a slight smirk.

"Yeah of course because of that's the reason for trapping me in the seat. There is enough time between that station to Westchester County for you to talk to me. You distracted me by moving the train on to a different rail so that you three could trap me in this seat. By doing that it means that I can't escape that easily. So although you say you aren't trying to take me forceful you still trap me in a corner and say that you want to help me. Although in actual fact you give me no choice but to let you help me."  _Checkmate._

Coulson's face has finally changed a scowl now taking over his face. Both Twinkletoes and Legolas take off their sunglasses. "Yes because if you say no then fair enough." Twinkle-toes started. "But if you said no in a very angry way or didn't let us begin to talk and turned the entire cart into an igloo we needed to be sure you were calm." Legolas finished off. The cart was quiet as Grid looks to the pair. "Also I'm not sure if Legolas was supposed to be an insult so if it was an insult you failed that elf is awesome," Barton said to Grid in a light manner. Coulson looked to Barton with a scowl. "Anyway if you were to come with us we would help you in controlling and building up your attacks and defense and actually put some use to you." All three looked to him in an alarming manner. "I meant that in a way as if you would to work with us and join us." Coulson looked back to Grid.

"He means you would work with us. This is a work offer." Grid looked between the three of them. 

"Why would you want a mutant, a dangerous mutant at that, to work with you?" That sly smirk reappeared on Coulson's face as he looked at Grid. 

"We have a super drugged up soldier, a billionaire playboy who is a genius in engineering, a man who shrinks to the size of an ant, a doctor who turns into a green angry man, twins one who can run faster than the speed of light and the other has telekinesis to an extreme level, the god of thunder himself, a boy who shoots webs from his wrists and swings between buildings. And you are asking why we want you?"  Grid doesn't move her eyes away from the agents'. "Because all of those people have the potential to harm many and to kill, yet they use their abilities to help others." Grid scoffs as Coulson misses the obvious.

"Yes because they can control there 'abilities' whereas I can't and have to wear gloves or have a lighter in my pocket so that when I do lose control I place the fire near my hand so that I burn myself." Grid lifts her left hand to show them the small circular scorch marks on her left palm. "Look I would like to help people believe me I would, but I don't think the people of this world would like someone who can't even control their own power to help them in all honesty." Grid drops her hand to under the table so that they can no longer stare. 

"We literally said we would help you control your power." Grid rolls her eyes and turns to Barton.

"And do you have someone who can control a superhuman agility, durability, stamina, super acute sense and someone whose greatest weakness is her strongest attack with ice." Grid stares down Barton. "Do you really have someone who can control someone like me." Barton looks to Coulson as Coulson turns to look at Grid. 

"You caught the wrong train. The one you were trying to go on was to Westchester County main station. However, this one takes us to the same county but a different part." Grid looks him dead in the eye and this time full of rage as the cart becomes colder. 

"You're taking me to him out of all the people?" Grid asks in anger. Twinkle-toes next to her raises her voice for the first in a while.

"Yes because funnily enough, he's an expert on mutants like you?" The phrase 'like you' stung a little but Grid had heard it all of her life it's nothing new to Grid.

"How long 'til I can get off this train and away from the three of you." Coulson looks to her with a curious eye. 

"Why what do you planning on doing?" Coulson asks innocently knowing full-well on what the answer is.

"I'm going to freeze all your asses and get away from all of you." Grid says while looking out of the window. Silence swamps the cart once again as no one speaks and no one moves. 

Grid looking out of the window, Coulson staring at her, Barton looking at his fingers as he fiddles and Romanoff staring straight ahead of her like a true robot assassin. "Well if that is your plans I'm sorry." Grid perks up her head up to look Coulson.

"Why are you sorry?"

Blackness

She missed one way they could take her.

They move in close with the agent opposite from the prey, the hunter from a distance and the assassin the closest. The distracting the prey with the agent to distract her from someone they don't know, while the hunter and the assassin pass something under the table. The hunter had a sedated serum in his arrows must have had one underneath tale and taking the serum from the arow in a small capsule. Then with the assassin not talking or making no effort to help the other two fixes the serum in an injection to use on the prey. 

Without even knowing she had let her guard down.

"Checkmate."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit whats going happen and how will Grid react.


	3. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grid wakes up and some shit is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what has happened to her and where she is? Let us find out.

 

> _Children talking_
> 
> _Screaming from fright or from cheer it is hard to tell._

"How long has she been out?" A soft voice. A traditional English voice spoke. 

> _Why do I recognise that voice? Should I open my eyes?_

Grid tries to open her eyes but is found in darkness still.

>   _So dont open eyes as the darkness will still be there. Where am I? How did I get whever here is?_

"Well, she has been out since the about ten minutes the train took off from the station."  _There's that voice. Whose voice is it? I feel like I should know it? Should I? Why can't I open my eyes?_

"That's a three-hour ride with her abilities the serum is going to wear off soon." _Quiet. Where am I?_  

> **Don't worry you're in no harm.**

"Hank!" Light footsteps tread down the hallway or whatever it is to where she was where-ever that was. 

> _Oh for fuck sake now I know where I am._

"Yes, professor?" Hank came up to the professor and spoke with a slight huff as if he was in a hurry. It must have seemed. 

> _I swear to fucking god if I am where I am I'm gonna freeze some god damn fucking asses._

"You remember Grid right, well I want you to take her to her lockdown." Emphasis on the 'her' as a soft and relaxed hand lands on Grid and the darkness envelopes her again.

* * *

 _Ring_  

> _A school bell? Oh fuck my neck and head._

Grid opens her eyes to find where she is. "For fuck sake not again, nice Charles real nice. You obviously forgot that when I was younger each time winter passed by my mutation became greater. Well, it's been many winters since me and you were in this situation." Grid looked around to see the walls scarred with scratchings of Grid's writing. "Don't know if you've been watching over fairy but if you have you know how quick the ice was to form in that Train station ticket office thing. It took one finger touch about the time of a second for the entire room to be covered in ice," While speaking she traces her hand over the scratchings remembering of all the times she would be in here. While doing so she looks to her hands. There is nothing on them her powers haven't taken over or anything of the sorts but it's her true skin showing not some makeup. She forgot how her true skin looked. She hadn't shown it in so long that she only remembered from an old memory of what her skin looked like. "And that Charles is because I now can control the ice. I used to just touch my finger and try and control with the best of my mind power, but now Charles, I don't have to keep in contact to control it." Grid does a small laugh to herself. "Funny isn't it? I'm pretty sure that, that actually happened to someone we both know."

The door opens with no one on the other side. Grid takes small steps to look. There's a guy to the right of the door and one to the left. Neither show any physical mutations except for being very physically built if that counts. Children walking down the corridors with friends talking to them either side, while others sit down and play with cards. "This place has not changed for one bit." Grid mumbles under her breath. 

> **And is there anything bad with the past not changing?**

"Many things Charles, many things." Grid stands outside of the door waiting for Charles to tell her where to go. Things might still look, feel and seem the same but they might have changed on where Grid spent the majority of her time.  

> **Everything is the exact same downstaires as of upstaires everything is where you remeber it to be. The rooms and people have changed but not the building itself.**

"Okay." Grid turns to her right and starts to walk down the hall. "Is Legolas, Twinkle-toes and Agent Smith down there with you?" Grid notices how there are a couple of 'students' if you wanna say. Funnily enough, it's those who have a physical mutation. 

> **Very funny Grid, very clever, although I must ask why you said 'Twinkle-toes' who I presume is Miss Natasha Romanoff.**

"Your slipping Professor." Grid did a sly smile of knowing something in that the professor did not know of. "Haven't you scanned?" Grid turned a corner to find a load of children standing and chatting. "Excuse me." After getting past the children Grid checked in on the professor. "Well?"

> **Have you called her this nickname?**

"Maybe, it doesn't matter professor she hasn't asked anything they don't know." There was a silence from both ends of the link as Grid realizes what she has just said. "Have they told you why I'm here with them and so forth." Silence. Of course, there were children still talking and swearing as she walked past them.

> **No. They haven't.**

"And you just let them into the school. I'll tell you who they are since you won't use what you were born with." There was a harsh tone to Grid's voice. Although she couldn't see the professors face she could tell that the short silence that was followed after the small comment hurt him.

> **It is not our place to invade others memories and I choose not to do that.**

"Well, I make no promise to mark those who have marked me. So I shall tell you who they are." Grid goes down the stairs making it to the end and looking around to try and find her mental spot. She walks to a small cupboard in which has not been cleaned since the last she had cleaned it. "Oh my its filthy thanks for looking after this like I had asked. Anyway, are they there with you?" Grid locks the door so that no one can interrupt her. 

>   **I don't know if you have seen me these late years but I am not exactly to my full strength with my legs. And yes they are here with me.**

"I have no idea what you mean by full strength with legs but in what order are they in. Use their nicknames." Grid didn't have time to dwell on what the professor could mean by 'full-strength with my legs' they were probably alerted that she was awake and she knew she didn't have much time. 

> **It goes Twinkle-toes, Legolas and Agent Smith.**

"So Twinkle-toes, the reason for her name is because when working in the Black Widow  Program, one of her instructors was The Winter Soldier himself, anyhow when working with this program she studied as a ballerina to cover her true occupation. That's basically the reason for calling Twinkle-toes because she knows ballet."

> **So you torment her past.**

"Yes just like she has with mine." The link went silent. Grid knew she had either shocked the professor or had upset either way she wasn't in the mood to share her past with him once again. 

> **Legolas**

"Okay so Legolas is pretty obvious don't know if you know this but he worked in numerous carnivals and did work as a good shot under the persona of Hawkeye. And the name Legolas well because he's good at bow and arrow a natural I've seen him been called." Grid nodded her head awkwardly at the thought of professor not one, getting the joke, or two finding the joke hilarious, or three just thinking its terrible.

> **Nice touch on the names there.**

"Thank you." Grid smiled knowing that he liked her small pop culture joke.

> **Now when we spent those times watching movies I remember a character called Agent Smith.**

"Well done the movie was Matrix and Agent Smith was the 'bad' guy in the film." Grid now came out of the closet and carried on going to meet the professors.

> **You have just met this man if I am correct why do you name him as the bad guy in this.**

"Professor, a lot has happened since the last we met, yes I have only just met him personally but the place he works for is a place I have known for a long time. Longer than I have known you." At this Grid turned a corner and found the door. She slowly walked up to it, waiting to see if the professor would say anything.

> **So far Grid they seem like okay people but you may stay one more night if you wish to tell me who these people are and what they have done.**

Grid lifts her hand up to knock before he says something again.  

> **Please dont cry when you see me okay. I have changed please dont talk to me or act differently because of how I have changed.**

With that last comment, Grid drops her hand.  _What could be so shocking and so overpowering that it makes me cry I don't do crying, it hurts to cry like not metaphorically like genuinely emotions and my curse is not a good mix._

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in." Is all she hears from the other side of the door. She sees the professor like normal the only thing different is the loss of hair.

"See you got a little bit of a trim since I last saw you." She could see the professor's eye sad. "Twinkle-toes, Legolas and Agent Smith." She nodded to the three who were sat down. 

"So what now then. I mean aren't you going to stand and say hello." And with that Charles moved his finger to what was a small control pad and was turned in his chair was moved in his chair so that the chair was at the side of the desk. "Oh."

Grid could now see what he meant. He was in a wheelchair, he was still young there was not one wrinkle on his face yet he was bald and in a wheelchair. 

"I don't get it why am Agent Smith?" That earned a smack from Barton as he could tell what was going on. 

"What happened?" Grid asked straight no messing around what happened.

"Erik." The professor said in a small voice.

"Erik! What our Erik! You're kiddin'!" Grids voice was a mix of emotions, rage, fear, shock-so many.

"It wasn't on purpose." His voice still remains quiet as if the young kid was there once again.

"What, it wasn't on purpose that he put a fucking bullet in your back!" Her voice was getting higher with each word she was saying and her breath running short.

"Listen! I can't explain what happened if you keep screaming about what he 'has' done unless you know what actually happened!" Grid eyes were still full of anger and the expression on her face was obvious that she had more to say. "We were stopping Sebastian Shaw and we came on to a beach in Cuba. Erik had brought Shaw's submarine on to a beach using his abilities. He went in so that he could get off Shaw's so to say helmet. His helmet didn't allow me to get inside his head." There was a slight pause as she grabs a chair from the side and sits down on it in front of Charles so that they are now eye level.

"The helmet that Erik wears now?" Charles just simply nods his head.

"On the sea navy ships from both America and the soviet were firing missiles. Of course, Erik stopped them but controlled the missiles so that I was to aim back at the ships. I tried to distract him and take the helmet of which failed. I was then knocked out on the ground but only for a few moments where I decided to stand up to try again. However, the CIA agent who had come with us decided to try shooting at Erik. But saving his life Erik flicked the bullets away in any direction. As I was behind him one of the bullets went straight into my back in which left me like this." Grid looks up the professor up and down. 

"Did you choose to cut your hair, or?" Grid was stepping lightly on the topic, like walking on fresh eggs in which don't need to be cracked.

"I'm afraid that's a story for a different time Grid. Grid, if it is perfectly fine with you, would like to talk to these, agents alone. "

> **I'll keep my link with you, you will be able to hear eveything that is said.**

"Go and find Logan I'm pretty sure he's around somewhere." Grid smiled at the thought.

"Sure, I haven't seen Lo in ages." Grid stood up and pressed a light kiss to Charles' head. Turning around with a smile on her face.

As the door closed behind Grid the professor wheeled away from where Grid and positioned himself behind his desk once more. "So why have you brought Grid, who are you and what do you want?" With this Charles placed his hands together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some good ol' times with the professor and Grid. Although the professor has a slight idea of what is coming but not exact. Be prepared bitches.
> 
> P.S, By the way, I used the movie x-men first class to explain how Charles was paralyzed as it fits in for later on in the story compared with the comics so sorry if that pissed anyone off.


	4. You're not the only one

Agent Coulson looked between the three of them. Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and himself. When no one decides to speak Coulson raises his head to talk to address himself purposely.

"Well, mutants across the world are placed on a data file in which tells what class they are. Such as yourself Professor Xavier you are classed as an alpha leveled mutant. Whereas Grid is an Omega Leveled mutant that is one of the highest levels that a mutant can get. There can be those who are stronger than others within the Omega classed system." There was a short silence. Both of the other agents were staring straight at the mutant in front of them. "Which leads us to why we brought her here." Another silence follows the one that just happened with all three agents staring at the contempt man in front of them. "We want Grid to come and work for us at SHIELD, however, she needs help learning to control her powers as they are easily affected by her past and as well her emotions." Coulson was just about to open his mouth again to speak in which the professor easily cuts him off. 

> **She lied then, either she can't fully control her powers or that they don't know she can control her powers now.**

"And you expect me to monitor her emotions and to try and teach her how to control them?" There was a certain kind of essence in which shows how the professor is feeling through that one sentence. Coulson opens his mouth to have the professor speak instead. "Because although she is a very close friend of mine and as well, once upon a time, my work colleague the problem is not situated with her emotions. I have tried in the past to help her yet she did not want it, I may try again if you think it would work but she needs more than a guide." Coulson looks to his other agents who are now looking to him keenly.

"Well, what would it be?" A short silence was followed by Coulsons comment as all eyes peered onto the man behind the desk.

"She needs someone who understands her. If you truly know of what she can do," The professor points outside to where Grid is sitting in the sunlight. "Then you can imagine how traumatic a childhood can be with abilities like so." All three of the agents looked out of the tall windows and onto where Grid was sitting watching upon the lake and of all the other kids. Where a man was sitting by her and talking to her. It was a one-sided conversation he was doing most of the talking. "I can try but I do have some rules." This in which perked up the interest of Agent Romanoff as she looked at the mutant. "She must be treated with kindness and respect, she is to not be tested on without mine or hers approval and I would like to take a few of my fellow teachers who know her."

"Why there are telephones and as well face time nowadays." Coulson looked at the man in interest.

"It is not for comfort but if things go sideways with Grid I will need help from those who know how to probably detain people. I wish to take Logan, Hank, and Jean Grey." At the mention of Jean Grey Coulson's head picks up and looks to the professor.

"You wish to take another Omega leveled mutant and as well as Wolverine who can't, theoretically, die." Coulson now showing a bit more emotion than just smugness.

"Yes because of that way if she was to get out of control the use of Jean Grey would mean that she is able to control her ice and Logan," the pronunciation hard on how his name is Logan, "Would be able to get near Grid without hurting himself due to his healing powers." The professor smiles with contempt knowing that he has made his point very clear.

"And, Hank is the person who took Grid away to her room when she was knocked out, correct?" Coulson said with his voice gong ever so slightly higher towards the end and as well with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Hank has genius-level IQ and as well as an expert in genetics, biochemistry, electronics, and mechanics. He has created many of the x-men electronics. I have more trust in him as a doctor than any of yours, in all respects in yours of course." A smile was plastered to the professors face as he sat back and watched the Agent have a debate with himself on what to do.

"If you don't manage to help her she will either be locked up in a facility which is suited for her or will be shot." At this, the professor's smile was quickly removed and raised eyebrows came while leaning forward.

"Why the killing?" The professor said so simply as he looked to the Agent across him.

"We don't know the true potential of her, and what other abilities. Don't try and play dumb there has been no hacking in our facility and only a very high and secret document has Agent Romanoff's past on, yet the mutant managed to know of Romanoff's past with ease. She has some kind of Telepathic abilities let alone the one she has of now." Charles sat back as he looked at the Agent. "So that is why. As that power must be new of two years ago when we last did a check of what her powers were. If she is able to gather new abilities as she grows older than there is no knowledge of how powerful she may become." Charles knew he was correct but it hurt for him to say so.

"You will only do one of those two things if all possibilities are out of the option." Silence. "Agreed?" The professor held out his hand for the agent to take.

"Agreed." And so it was done.

Meanwhile

Leaving the room Grid shuts the mental link that Charles formed, "My head Charles." She muttered to herself. With this, she cut him out. Yes, it was very hypocritical of her to shut someone out of her head. But by cutting the link off also allowed Grid to not hear what the agents had to say about her.

> _I know that Charles would be true to his word but I didn't want to hear what they had to say about me. The majority of the time I can tell what someone is thining of me without even meaning to, I dont need someone elses take or view on the sitation in which is already obvious one someones opinion. I know what Charles will do. He is gonna bring some of the teachers with him so that they can properly dertain me without anyone getting hurt. He'll probably bring Logan becuase of his healing and thats all I can think of right now._

Opening the doors fresh air swarmed in, it was spring and because of Storm Grid's abilities must not be affecting the environment around her. Looking down at the grass in front of her shoes. Taking off her shoes she looks down at her feet and the grass. With her right foot, she slowly placed it on to the grass. She slowly places her foot down in freight that the entire field would become an ice rink again.

Nothing.

Not one piece of ice forms on the ground. A wide smile spreads on Grids face as she looks down, her hair falling to her face. Her white hair.

Turning around fastly Grid looks into the window to see if she is correct.  _Someone took my wig off and my makeup, well I say someone the professor of course._ Looking into the window is the first in a year or so that Grid has looked in a mirror. Usually, she would just guess where the makeup should be without looking in the mirror. It hurt too much to look.

"Well, well I guess winters here." A deep voice from Grid's right said. Grid smirks knowing who it us but decides to play along anyway. Turning slowly around with a hurt look across her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Akela." She returns with sly sarcasm. Grid looks at him hoping for some kind of answer in which runs along the lines of the same kind of banter but it is just silence.

"I don't know who the fuck that is but come here." With this, the man wraps his beefy arms around Grid and lifts her off the ground and squeezes her.

"Come on dude seriously you don't know who Akela is?" After being put down, with arms being wrapped around his neck, the man looks down at here in innocence.

"Which film is it from and I'll remember?" The man said with an innocent smile.

"Junglebook!" There was a friendly harshness to Grid's tone as she talked to the towering man.

Silence. The sounds of children talking it was like the angel calm just washed over Grid as she looked into the man's face. A feeling in which hadn't settled into Grid's heart for a long time comes over her. It warms her up slightly.

"I have seen it I just don't remember that character." Grid removed her arms from his neck and pats him down on his shoulders.

"Oh whatever, come on let's go." Grid grabs him around the arm and starts to drag him across the path on to the grass.

"Grid your feet." Grid looks back to him in shock.

"And?" Grid raises an eyebrow as she looks at the countless of kids who are also not wearing shoes.

"Ice." Grid's face slowly relaxes and looks at the man with tiredness.

"Oh, I'll my put shoes back on." Grid walks to the door and retrieves her shoes to place her feet inside with this the calmness seeps away and the childish Grid goes as she remembers what she is now and who she is now.

After standing up she walks over to a slope in which leads to the lake and looks over the grounds of the school.  She can hear him following her as she walks over to sit on the grass.

She can feel the man towering above her until she feels him next to her not touching each other but sitting in a comfortable silence. Neither said anything as they watched the kids talk and sit with each other. Some would be throwing a ball to each other, playing games of all kinds some in which included their powers. However, when one kid teleported after throwing the ball to catch his own throw a lot of the kids did shout at him 'Hey, no powers!' Grid didn't quite catch the kids name. The teleporting kid.

"So you still can't control then?" His deep, rough voice broke Grid's thought as she looked to him.

"Yeah, its the reason why I left." Grid shrugs her shoulder. As she looks out to the trees, her eye lands on the tree with black scorch marks all over. Grid looks over to Logan who sits in silence staring where she was staring. "Didn't he tell you that?" Grid's eyes are stuck to his face as she wonders all the things that the professor could have said and what he could have done. Or what Logan thought of her leaving them all behind for the second time.

"No," Silence, "he didn't." He looks down at his feet in which are buried with the long grass. "He said that you have found a place to live and a job to work at. So we all assumed that you were fine and that you didn't want to keep in contact." Grid doesn't have to read his mind she knows how he is feeling. She doesn't know who he is angry at but she just knows that he is angry. The guy that she left and the person who was there for her as she was for him.

"I'm sorry," He doesn't look up to see her face, "I didn't have enough money to stay in contact and the reason on why I left is because," She thinks hard. He will be angrier if she says. "I gave up on myself." This made Logan look at her a slight. "Logan to control yours is a slightly easier than mine." She knew she was getting a bit dangerous with bringing his powers into it but she needed to get this off her chest. "You can just break things with your hand by accident." She gives a slight pause as he lifts his head slowly to look into her eyes more. "If I touched one wall of a room the entire room would become an igloo, I could kill or dangerously injure anybody with a bare skin contact. And if I do touch someone I put so much concentration into it that I get numerous nosebleeds. I gave up on myself. Not on any of you." The pair just stares into each other eyes.

Grid searches his eyes as he does with hers. "I know you didn't give up on us, and I know you would never mean to." Its just silence that envelopes them the bell rings in which ends their silence as Logan gets up. "It just felt like that, and although mine doesn't create much destruction as yours, it still hurts like yours." And with that Logan turns around to head back inside as Grid stands out there in the sun. 

She doesn't know how she would respond to that if the bell hadn't gone. Would of they had said, 'Hey let's go and get wasted at our bar'? Grid wasn't sure. The man she knew, when she was younger and only came to the school for help with her power, wasn't much as a softie. Would have never talked about his feeling unless being tortured to do so. Grid couldn't put her finger on it. What had changed since she left, who had changed and who had gone? The entire school felt off. 

She didn't know what to do in the place in which she always knew what to do.


	5. Watching Him Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes off after what happened in the previous chapter.

 

After standing in the same position just outside of Charles office Grid moved to sit by on a bench in which had a stone wall around it which could be jumped off into the lake. I have got to jump off this thing into the lake one day how did I not think of this when I was younger. Grid moved to sit on the stone wall with her feet dangling/

 

> _Watching him go was like sun beaming onto the ice yet it not melting in hot temperatures. Which is totally impossible with normal ice except for my own, it is very hard to melt my ice. Why did it feel so weird since I left this school I was alone I never had to interact or stay in contact with other people and if I had to I could, quite easily, leave the people and not feel any guilt? But this time they left me, out in the sun, why do I feel guilty? I didn't do anything, did I? If something did happen why would he just leave like that._

"Because it hurts to hear the truth." She knew who it was behind her so making no movement to look behind her she spoke to him.

"So you coming to the SHIELD headquarters with the agents and me?" Grid kept her eyes in front of her making no effort to turn around. Hearing the wheels push up to the wall Grid moved a slight angling her body towards him.

"Stop trying to distract me I know exactly why you feel bad for Logan and why you are so confused with what is going on." Grid sighed bringing her shoulders down with her and slowly forming into a hunchback. Grid slowly lifted her head up to look in front of her. "You feel bad because of the way you both ended things. Its logan he doesn't bring up the pass in any shape or form or less someone is in danger."

"Charles he didn't bring up the past." Grid moved her head to look down on Charles. "You told everyone that I moved on when I, in fact, told you something different. He's upset that two people his trust have now lost his trust. He knows that I didn't give up on him but he feels like a gave up on him and it's pretty obvious why he has lost his trust in you." Silence. Grid hates silence she always had.

"In all fairness, I didn't know when you would come back or if you would even come back." With this Grid does another loud sigh.

"That's not the point it is pretty obvious that you are going to take Logan to headquarters it is going to be awkward and he is annoyed and depressed you know how he gets when he's like that!" Grid swung her legs around so she was facing him more now. "He would still help us but there was would be a tone of awkwardness and as well being uncomfortable." Placing her elbows on to her legs she placed her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do?" She mumbled in her hands and hoped that he would deliver some good advice.

"I don't know, but we are leaving tonight to go to the headquarters to get assigned to rooms and to get 'comfortable'." Looking between her fingers she saw how he quoted around 'comfortable'. Grid did a small giggle as she rubbed her hands on her thighs to then brush them through her hair.

"Well, I'm glad that hasn't changed." He quirks an eyebrow to her. "Your humor I'm glad that you still have the same kind of humor as me." She smiles as Charles grabs her hand to hold it in his. "I forgot that you're not scared." Grid left her hand in his as she tries to relax and concentrate on not freezing him.

"Relax." He tells her which only makes her laugh. "What I'm trying to help?!" But still, she giggled.

"I see what you are trying to do. You're trying to make me relax by uncomfortable giggling, but I think both of us know that I am not the young naïve girl that I used to be." Charles relaxed his hand on her knee as she left her hand in his. She jumps off the wall and lets go of his hand. "So what time are we leaving tonight and whose coming?" Charles pushes his little stick in which moved his chair forward so that the pair can stroll.

"I'm bringing Logan because of his regenerative powers, I'm bringing Hank because he's practically amazing at everything now," He said this with a laugh, " and a new teacher we have, well new to you. She's been with us just after you left her names, Jean Grey." He said stopping his chair.

"I recognize that name. Why do I recognize that name?" Grid stopped to look down at him.

"She was the student I talked to you about. The one who went through a big trauma when young shes strong with her telepathic abilities and also her telekinesis abilities. She is also a strong empath." Grid looked down.

"You know what they all say 'if you fail the first time try again'. It seems that advice worked for you." Charles looked up at her in extreme annoyance. "What I'm just saying that I still can't control your powers and I was your 'first' so I'm just saying that, that phrase works in this kind of situation." Charles rolls his eyes while turning his chair to carrying on strolling.

"Stop trying to talk your way out of it." Grid smiled to herself. Doing a small jog to catch up with Charles. "You alright there?" Grid nodded her head as she carried on doing a small jog by his side as apparently, his chair could go fast.

"So time?" Still jogging by his side. She knew what he was doing but when a long with it anyway.

"We would be leaving in about two or three hours." Grid nods her head as she easily keeps up with him for him to then just stop.

"Why did you stop? I mean I know the running was to see if I still possessed superhuman stamina but can't you wait 'till we are at headquarters. Oh my god I sound like a total agent. I hate it." Charles smiles at how she over-reacts.

"Yes, it was to see if your stamina was still amazing. And no I can't wait to train you again I missed training you." Grid looks him up and down and squats to his level. By the look on her face, she is trying to not crack on an eggshell.

"Charles I mean no offense but it is going to be a hell of a lot harder now you are in a wheelchair." Charles does a slight a nod in realizing on why it would now be hard to train her.

"And, that's whys I am going to be bringing some teachers of my own," Charles hesitates in wondering if he should mention the other. "At the headquarters, there is apparently an expert in magic. such as ice magic and other types he will be of some assistance." Looking hesitantly at Gird who stares off into the distant trees. She just nods her head. 

> **They told me to not tell her who it is that this expert is they may not have imaged him in their minds but it is clearly obvious who it is. That is of course if you have been watching the news the past year. But I don't trust him, I trust Grid will do what is right in her own mind although she may exaggerate on if a certain someone deserved having their car permanently iced, she does have a good heart she always has. She just finds it hard to show without hurting. I need to make sure that she doesn't know who he is so that things run smoothly and that things don't escalate.**

Looking upon Grid Charles freezes her mind so that he may have a search within her mind without her knowing.

> **So she has been travelling from town to town and has been moving in hope of not being caught until a couple of days ago.**

The time when the young girl knew what Grid was popped up as Charles searches. 

> **So you really have got no contorl over your power still then, yous powers immediatly took over and your true skin is revealed. So it seems that your skin is part of your power. Thats something we didnt know. So you dont know who he is that is a good thing I suppose.**

Charles is about to unfreeze her when he notices something come up when still searching.

> **Og god Grid what have you been through, it seems as though you were lying to me when you were younger then about what had happened. No wonder your brain is so screwed up now.**

He unfreezes Grid and everything returns back to normal.

He just stares at her. He always had a feeling that she wasn't telling the truth about what had happened to her family but he could have never guessed the extent of what happened to her family to be so traumatic

"Everything alright Charles?" She is now crouching to be eye-level with him just about. 

Now looking into her eyes it is obvious on how traumatic the experience is, its traumatic let alone to watch your family die but in a way in which is so gruesome. He wasn't sure how to not talk about the event so he just simply moved his eyes and turned his wheelchair.

"PEachy Grid, okay we are going to be leaving soon so just hop onto the aircraft." Charles starts to wheel off back to the entrance he must have come out of.

"What aircraft?" As soon as the words had left her mouth the sounds of a mechanic bird came to her ears. She turned around to see an aircraft slowly landing on the field of the mansion. "I guess that aircraft." Waiting upon the aircraft to the land she came aboard and waits for the rest of the 'crew'.

* * *

 

"Professor." A black bald man bows his head a slight to Charles. Grid looks around herself to find that there are many of the same aircraft as the one that in which they had just flown on. 

The room in which aircraft was situated was probably larger than all the towns in which Grid had stayed, stopped, at. 

"Agent Coulson you are needed on the bridge." Coulson tips his head and makes his way behind the bald man to go through a door in which has stairs behind. Grid could only look around and admire at how large and how much of the room was wasted space. "Now," Grid darts her eyes back to the man in front of them. "You are Hank, Jean, Logan and you must be Grid." He pronounces the letter d at the end, in which is wrong its just pronounced as 'Gri' not as anything else. It does slightly annoy Grid but she carries on like normal.

"Yes I am and I'm guessing we are at the SHIELD headquarters?" The man nods his head. 

"Yes you are, you are at the SHIELDS headquarters my name is Director Fury." His stance just screams authority and as well the way the words roll off his tongue and meets everyone's eyes while talking definitely adds some kind of chill and order.

"Romanoff." He speaks her name with such coolness that it leaves goosebumps. "I want you to take Professor to the holding area via elevator I will meet you. Do not enter until we arrive." She nods her head and waits for the professor to turn to start walking.

Before leaving Grid's eyesight he gives her small smile for comfort before taking off with Romanoff. Grid keeps her head looking to the director after the professor leaves with Romanoff to the elevator.

"Barton." He speaks his name as the same as Romanoff's a tone in which does not seem threatening but has an undertone of threat. "Please take Hank and Jean to their rooms." Barton does the same as Roman off lowering his head a slight to then looking at the pair to take them to their rooms. "Now you two I am going to be taking to the same place Romanoff is going to be taking your Professor." He waits for silence to see if either of them would like to raise a concern or would like to say anything in general. "Please follow." He takes off to the stairs the same place in which Barton headed. Both Grid and Logan follow Fury as he walks to the door.

They walk through numerous halls with people working with labs and offices. All sorts. 

Finally seeing the professor in sight of them. "You haven't entered?" Fury's voice is a mocking tone.

"Yes, you surprised?" Romanoff was going along with what he was saying implying that the two are just having banter.

"Well yes, Romanoff because that's the first you have ever listened to my orders directly." He smiles at the redhead. And as he smiles the click of the door opens. 

Nothing could have prepared her for what would be inside the professor told her that they have an expert that they might use to help her but if they were really an expert what are they doing in a place called the holding. It all confused Grid and that's when she saw.

A circular holding cell with clear walls she looks above her to find a camera pointing to the cell either side as well. Fury led them up a slope with Logan carrying the professor so he was able to follow them. 

Upon looking into the cell a man with skin as white as Grids, but with jet black hair, sat on the floor of the cell with his head in the book. He was dressed in robes of black, green and gold. His head does not move as he probably suspects it his just the usual visitor to check up on him.

"Professor, Logan, and Grid," Still pronouncing her name wrong, "This is the expert we were talking about." At the word 'expert', the man's head looks up. "This is Loki."

" Mangel på varme." As a wide smile spread across his pale skin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened?   
> Also, Norweigan is in this as well  
> * Mangel på varme- supposedly means lack of warmth.


	6. More Than You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's more than you know I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, whats going to be problematic this time I wonder.

 

>   _This man, I recognize him. Who is he? Oh my his eyes they're so fucking green like not apple green like super apple green maybe that's his mutation having an extremely good fucking face._

Grid tries to recompose herself as she is found by the professor staring at him. Fury begins to talk again. "Loki is to step in and help if he feels things are not going as smoothly as wanted." Grid nods her head while neither Logan or Charles move their heads. "He knows what we are all trying to accomplish and he also knows of her powers."  _Not fully._ They all look to Grid. "So, for now, you shall all rest if anyone wants to come in here they must find me and ask for permission, and I or someone else must come with you." Grid nods her head and looks around to Romanoff to follow. 

Romanoff nods her head to Fury and starts to the door. Grid starts to make some kind of movement she feels a strong grip on her arm as she goes to turn around but finds no one holding on to her arm. She doesn't directly look to Loki who sits with a complacent smile on his face while still holding his book in his right hand and a cup in his other. However when she does turn back around to carry on walking she searches for his eyes and looks to him knowing what he had just done. Or what she thought he had done. 

She looks behind her to see if Director Fury is following to in which she finds a yes. Now being on the other side of the door she requests to have a moment with the Director to ask something of him. Once everyone is out of sight she begins. "Director, can I have Loki's file or a list of what abilities he has?" Grid notices how he goes from his relaxed position to become his Director position. His shoulders rise a slight and he squares himself out placing his feet about shoulder width apart.

"And, why should you need to know that?" It almost comes off as a threat if it wasn't for the nod of the head. Grid looked up at the towering man she thinks of an answer in which will catch him off guard and as well prove a very good point.

"I just personally think that if he should know my powers I should know his?" Grid still stands with her arms by her side creating no wall in front of her and showing Fury that she was telling the truth. Or, to let Fury think she was telling the truth. Of course, even SHIELD don't fully know the extent of Grid's powers they only know the basics of it, that she can control ice from herself. They do not know her background as well as they would like to think. She most definitely has the upper hand. 

"You do make a very persuasive point but I am only to show the abilities and nothing more." Grid nods her head knowing what she can do if he does that for her. "Anything else or can I show you your room now?" His voice is stern and full of command. Grid nods her head lightly and watches him as she walks behind him. 

When reaching her door he gives her a small map of sorts. "You will be in the training room tomorrow morning at 9:00 sharp. Barton, Rogers, Romanoff, Grey, Logan, professor and of course Loki will all be there. However, I suspect that Grey, the professor will be there later as they are the mutants who use their powers long range." This gets Grid to think on what kind of mutant she is. She knows that the mutants are classed in different classes such as Grey being an Omega when being herself let alone when she is occupied by the Phoenix. She wonders what she is. She takes the map from Fury's hands and goes inside the door. 

The room is bare there's another door to Grids right in which must lead to the bathroom, there is a chest of draws across from her pinned against the wall on the left side. The room is big but that is probably because of how empty it is. Grid looks around what must be her new home. She goes over to the other door closing the one in which is behind her and then taking two steps to the other door. She opens the door to find a small bathroom with a corner shower a toilet and a sink and a small storage area for towels or facilities that she may need. There's a mirror above the sink and one in the living area by her draws. 

_Tick_

Grid makes her way into the living areas to find a clock above her mirror, she doesn't look to the time she just notices that there is one. Her eyes drift from the clock to downwards to find herself in the mirror. She completely forgot what she was wearing, _God I look scruffy._ Her grey scarf takes up most of the visuals of her top and whatever of her top is visible her leather jacket takes it up. White-washed blue jeans and with black buckled up boots. Looking into the mirror she takes off her scarf and jacket and throws them on the top of the draws.  _Knock_

A part of Grid if it is her imagination playing up after what had happened in the holding area, but none the less she makes her way to the door firstly looking through the eyepiece to find a thin woman with dark brown hair, blue eyes and olive skin looking directly at the door holding some kind of folder. _Oh so everyone in this place looks amazing and hot._

Grid opens the door slowly to look at her, to then fully open the door. 

"Director Fury said to give you this." She shoves the file towards Grid. Grid takes it slowly,  _that easy._ The young woman still stands there as if awaiting orders.

"Thank you." The woman nods her head and makes her way to the right of Grid down the hallway.

Grid watches the woman make her way down the hall, she is in rush to get wherever she is trying to get to.

Now looking behind her she goes to the draws to see what is inside. As she does she notices that there is also a window above her draws in which looks out onto a green space. Grid opens up the first two draws to find one with socks and the other with underwear, the second has a load of tracksuits, the next shows some pajamas and nighties and the last shows some casual clothes. Grid notices how the underwear, pajamas and the casual clothes all seem to come from her old room at Charles school.

She sits on the bed and looks at the closed files in her hands. She opens the file to only see a long list. " Frost Giant Physiology meaning he has superhuman strength, superhuman durability, superhuman speed, superhuman agility, superhuman stamina, Regenerative Healing Factor, Cold immunity. That's only from his physiology!" There is more than Grid whispers under her breath as she realizes how powerful he is. "Master Sorcerer, okay he's making that one up." Grid says to herself but as she looks down another list appears under the title of the 'Master Sorcerer'. "Illusion Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, Presence Concealment, Conjuration, Telekinesis anything else?" There is a sarcastic tone to Grid's voice as she turns the page to see if there is more there's only one word in which is underlined and in big writing. "ICE." That is all it says for the last page. "Maybe we are a slight a like." Placing the file under her pillow after doing so she removes all clothing except underwear. 

Going to the third draw she grabs a nightie and goes into the bathroom to see if there is a toothbrush or anything of the sort she can use. She finds a toothbrush but no toothpaste, she makes do with what she has got and gets in the bed ready for a new day or a hell hole of a day.

* * *

Walking into the training room there is loads of punching bags, treadmill, weights, boxing ring and many more. The door that Grid stands in is the main door, however, there is a door off to the side but that is probably storage or something along the lines. 

"Grid." She knows that delightful cheer anywhere she turns to her left to find the professor off to the side with Hank sitting by. "Come over Hank has something." Grid's interest is peaked in the thought of something for her. She makes her way over there placing her gloves on her hands. For the first time in a while, she had no makeup and is showing her true skin. She can feel eyes of those who have never seen skin like hers. "Grid these look like leather gloves or something, don't they?" Grid looks up to Hank who eyes her.

"Is this the part you tell me they are something completely different." She smiles at him while she speaks showing her teeth.

"Oui, ça l'est." Grid cuts him off showing how she speaks too.

"Tu parle français?" Hank eyes her as she knows that his French-speaking is very limiting. "Sorry, so you were saying?" Her gummy smile returns as Hank remove your gloves. If this was anyone else Grid would immediately snatch back her hand but she trusts Hank and lets him inspect it. After removing the glove Hank starts to place the gauntlet on Grid. She is wearing the suit or leotard one might say that Hank made her a long time ago. It helps her train and contain some of her powers. 

"These Gauntlets concentrate and contain the power that you let out so when you wear them normally not meaning to give off your power these won't." Hank looks up to Grid when he has suited the gauntlets to her. "So basically they are just for you to use when training and maybe until you fully learn to control your powers so that you don't freeze the place, yeah?" He winks at her in which her smile falters and she just nods her head. 

She looks down to her hands and flexes her hands to see how tight they are. Now looking around she notices who is around, over by the punching bags is Rogers punching away, Romanoff is having a hand to hand fight with Barton on the dojo mat by the boxing ring, Logan is on the running machine to which he smiles when making eye contact with Grid. Grids eye moves over when she notices someone from the small door staring at her. She notices the jet black hair with the olive skin by the door. His face shows no emotion not until he notices that Grid is now watching him, he gives a small smile and goes to Rogers. 

"Shall we start?" Grid hears the professor's voice very loud and clear. Grid's head doesn't move as she looks down to avert eyes and goes to stand near Logan who invites himself to place an arm on her shoulder.

"Do you really wanna start? We literally met up again after a decade and you are already taking the piss out of my height?" They both have smiles on their faces as she shoves him off her. "Remeber, just because I left doesn't mean I have changed." She wags her finger at him as everyone gathers around. Loki stands on the opposite side of the 'group' so to speak.

"Okay so we are here to work and understand Grid's powers more, but if I am correct you want to test her Stamina, Agility, and Durability." Rogers nods his head.

"Yes, we are going to test those on her but of course at reasonable strengths." Rogers makes eye contact with Grid. It is easy to tell that Rogers likes to be kind to all. 

"Lets begin." Rogers and Grid move to the treadmill while everyone except Logan do something else. logan comes to watch as well. "Okay so just run we are going to set at a speed of 10 okay." Grid nods her head and begins running. She is still running at the exact same speed a half hour later. "So you are completely fine with running you gave good stamina." 

"Don't you have a file or something?" Grid already knows he's seen the file, always mention want you to want to see from the person you are mind reading. This is because the more they try and not think of it it is still there loud and clear.

"We have read it." He defeats. _Well that's new they usually lie._ "So I am guessing you are fine with fitness, how about hand to hand combat?" 

"Well you know I'm good at Agility so I can dodge but fighting back like actual punches I'm not sure I've always relied on scaring everyone to then leave." She shrugs her shoulders.

A loud blaring sound comes from the speakers. Barton, Romanoff, and Rogers all leave while doing so Rogers shout out, "Train with your powers we're off early!" And with that, they go.

"Well I guess that leaves me in charge." The professor wheels forward with a grin. "Loki, is there a room in which fewer things can be damaged if Grid loses control?" Loki nods his head and starts to walk to the small door.

"This is where Scarlett, Barton or anyone else if they are learning to control their powers or use long shots to attack." His face doesn't change.

"Are there any security cameras?" The professor asks. Loki nods once more and turns around to find Hanks head in a gadget. 

"In!" Hank says not looking up.

"Thank you Hank. I'll tell Grey to come down Logan in there with them and when Grey comes I'll tell her to go in as well." Logan nods his head and motions Loki to go in and for Grid to follow him.

Closing the door behind them they are within a large bunker. "Okay so let's do this," Loki says while jabbing Grid to the face but she dodges and moves to the side of him to which he then punches there to her face again and Grid once again dodges. This keeps happening.

"We're supposed to wait for Grey?!" Grid says while dodging each one of his attacks, he may be super speedy but if he isn't careful Grid is going to lose her temper and her control.

"In a fight on the field the enemy isn't going to tell you when they are going to attack you." WIth this Loki aims for a kick to Grids stomach in which she jumped back far out of reach and makes no move to attack him. "And at some point, you are going to need to use your powers without those gauntlets so I can see what I am working with!" He disappears from Grid's sight and while looking in front of her an arm wraps around her neck. "Now you may have relied on your ability to be very agile but you are going to have started working with your powers. The more you work with them, the more they will work with you." Starting to get annoyed Loki places his fingers from his other hand onto her temple and creates an illusion of what angers her the most. Only the pair can see but it is a woman with long dark hair and dark skin and who has a neutral face. That sparks something inside of Grid as she forms an ice dagger in her hand extremely fast and stabs the ice into Loki's thigh to then turn around and give a half-turning kick to his side. He recovers fast and goes for another punch. 

The next everything goes so fast for Loki. He is looking into her eyes in which are an icy blue but everything goes by fast that he is not sure what happens first. Either way, Grid places both hands up overlapping them and in which creates at first an ice shield but what should be white is grey. As he has no time in stopping himself he expects the impact of the ice but what happens truly shocks him. His hand carries on going through the ice. 

He turns to his right while Grid turns to her left to find an ice-like hers but with a closed fist coming out of the ice. Removing his fist and replaces it back to his side the ice goes as Grid drops his hand. 

Her eyes were no longer an icy blue but instead one a light purple dark blue and the other green. 

"Was that your arm?" Grid asks dreading the answer. Hoping with all her body that it was not, she really didn't want to become more of a freak.

He nods his head. "You can create portals."  _Well fuck that's one to add to the list I guess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more up my sleave.


End file.
